


Different

by ketsuekiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Lee Taeyong, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsuekiiii/pseuds/ketsuekiiii
Summary: "C-compared to Jaehyunie's, mine is... like a child's... It's so embarrassing."





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> never gonna stop writing a shy ty track :3 
> 
> this is a short idea i wrote during my uni break, keep your expectations low pls haha ;; enjoy!

“Hah _, hah_ …” Taeyong pants heavily after releasing his load all over Jaehyun’s hand. Eye’s previously squeezed shut, he slowly opens his eyes to look up at his dom. “I-I thought I was going to die.” Taeyong hiccups.

Jaehyun looks down to the stripes of white substance on his baby’s tummy, removing his soiled hand from the now sensitive and flaccid cock. His baby looks so lewd like this.

Shirt unbuttoned and sprawled out, hair strands flicked every direction and stuck to his forehead, a flush of pink on his face, matched with the same pink tint on his nipples from being abused by earlier, chest heaving up and down and lips all wet his own and Jaehyun’s shared saliva.

_Ethereal…_

“Since I haven’t come yet…” He lowers himself to place light feathered kisses onto Taeyong’s chest. “Could you help me out?”

“w-what… eh!?” Taeyong feels himself being lifted up and brought onto Jaehyun’s clothed lap, his own lower half naked. It’s a little embarrassing like this, himself with only a loose (un)buttoned shirt on whilst Jaehyun had every article of clothing on his body still.

“J-jaehyunie, again, this is…!” he looks away from his boyfriend’s intense gaze. “I-I don’t want this anymore-” he pushes Jaehyun lightly on the chest.

“I won’t tease you anymore, alright?” the younger pulls his chin forward, lips mere centimetres from kissing the elder. “Look at me.”

Taeyong’s heart nearly skips a beat with how close the proximity of the two are.

“T-there’s that as well, but… that’s not it.”

Jaehyun waits for the answer.

“um…”

“Hm?”

“because, that… um…”

"C-compared to Jaehyunie's, mine is... like a child's... It's so embarrassing."

Jaehyun’s eyes widen a little, pausing and not knowing what to say. Taking his time to process what Taeyong said, several seconds later,

“Huh-”

“-I-it’s because I-I’m older than you…!”

Jaehyun sighs with relief. “What’s that got to do with this?” he says a little louder than his usual deep voice. He sees Taeyong little jolt at his tone, then he sighs.

“…If you say something like that, then I don’t know what to do…” he says a little quieter. “You sure say some unexpected things.”

“...Huh?” Taeyong eye’s the taller, who was now looking away from him. _Could it be… Jaehyunie’s flustered!?_

_I see, so… Even Jaehyunie gets embarrassed too… when it comes to things like this._

Taeyong is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Jaehyun hug his waist a little tighter. He completely forgot they were in this position.

“Can we continue now?”

“ah…!”

 

 

 

 

 

The sounds of Taeyong’s little cries of pleasure and wet slapping filled across their room. The elder grasping onto the youngers back twitches whenever Jaehyun swipes a rough thumb across their intertwining wet cocks.

“ _ngh_ , stop… J-Jaehyunie, _aah_ ” he can feel Jaehyun’s much more larger and heavy cock slide against his owns sloppily. It feels so warm, it feels so good. Taeyong picks up his speed and grabs Jaehyun’s broad shoulder a little tighter. The bed bounces and creaks a little.

“ _hya-! ah!_ Jae,” Jaehyun slides an arm and rests it just above Taeyong’s ass.

“hn?” he looks at his teary eyed messy lover, expression full of pleasured euphoria, and a wreck. Eye’s on the verge of closing yet body working so hard like it’s his last day to live, Taeyong heavily breathes out,

“J-Jaehyunie is _so_ big…!”

_Squelch. Creak._

“…Jae, Jaehyunie is _so ho_ t…”

_Squelch. Creak._

“J-Jae feels so good, _s-so good…!”_ Taeyong slurs, saliva dripping down to his chin.

Something inside Jaehyun snaps. He releases a low animalistic voice.

“ **Taeyong hyung, that’s not how you dirty talk.** ”

“…eh? whoa-!”

Taeyong gets lifted in seconds and turned around, face down on the mattress and ass high. He turns his head back to look at his boyfriend’s sudden change, only for his head to be whipped straight back forward by a forceful hand on his head.

“You should say it like this.” Jaehyun teases again, sliding his hard-aching cock against Taeyong’s twitching hole.

“Eh? _eh!?_ ” Taeyong panics.

“ **Today, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re only going to remember cock, and _my cock only_.** ”

He drips a generous amount of lube onto his cock and slides into Taeyong’s entrance slowly, but with enough force to make Taeyong choke on his saliva.

“ **I’m going to _defile_ Taeyong hyungs whole body and insides, make you cum all over and over again until you _cry_**.”

“ _J-Jae-_!”

_Thrust._

“ **I will personally make sure Taeyong hyungs cunt will be dripping with my hot cum.** ”

_Thrust._

_“I-I’m gonna cum, slow down-nn!”_

“ **I’m going to make you _MINE_**.”

“W-waaaaah! Jaehyunie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write something longer... would you guys prefer student/teacher au or no au at all? (so real idols nct etc)  
> this fic was inspired by a yaoi manga i read... *q* 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading guys! i need more bottom ty fics ;; <3


End file.
